WRKO-TV
'''WRKO-TV, channel 6, is an RKO Network owned-and-operated television station located in New York City, New York, United States, and is the flagship station of the television network. The station is owned by RKO Television Stations, a unit of the RKO Television Group division of RKO Holdings. In the few areas of the eastern United States where an RKO station is not receivable over-the-air, WRKO is available on satellite via DirecTV and Dish Network (the latter carries the station as part of All American Direct's distant network package), which also provides coverage of the station to Latin American and Caribbean countries. It is also carried on certain cable providers in markets where an RKO affiliate is not available, and on JetBlue's LiveTV inflight entertainment system and Delta Air Lines through Dish Network. DirecTV also allows subscribers in the Los Angeles market to receive WRKO for an additional monthly fee. Newscasts *WRKO 6 NewsCenter (1983-present) *Wake Up New York (morning news, 1983-present) Slogans *"We Are Channel 6!" (1972-1973) *"The Best Moments Are on Channel 6." (1973-1974) *"In New York, Your Choice is Channel 6." (1974-1975) *"Get the Channel 6 Spirit." (1975-1976) *"Feel Free with Channel 6." (1976-1977) *"Channel 6 Brings Out the Best." (1977-1978) *"Channel 6. Television is Our Middle Name." (1978-1979) *"Channel 6. TV for the 1980's." (1979-1980) *"Channel 6. We're Feeling Good in New York." (1980-1981) *"Channel 6. The Best TV Shows Around." (1981-1982) *"Channel 6. We Put Viewers First." (1982-1983) *"Channel 6. The Finest Quality." (1983-1984) *"Channel 6. All the Best." (1984-1985) *"Channel 6 Makes Me Happy." (1985-1986) *"Channel 6. New Yorker TV at its Finest." (1986-1987) *"Channel 6. Television That Excites." (1987-1988) *"Channel 6. On the Move." (1988-1989) *"Nobody Does It in New York Like Channel 6." (1989-1990) *"Channel 6. We're Tuned in to You." (1990-1991) *"Channel 6. Cool Like Us." (1991-1992) *"Channel 6. Cool Television for New York." (1992-1993) *"It's A Brand New Channel 6!" (1993-1994) *"Channel 6. We've Got The Biggest Hits." (1994-1995) *"Channel 6. We're the Hot Ones." (1995-1996) *"It's Channel 6!" (1996-1997) *"The Stars Are Back on Channel 6." (1997-1998) *"This is the Year to Be on Channel 6." (1998-1999) *"Channel 6. New Millennium Television." (1999-2000) *"Channel 6 and you. Everything in common." (2000-2001) *"The Address is Channel 6. Welcome Home." (2001-2002) *"New York, Get Ready for Channel 6." (2002-2003) *"The Look of New York is Channel 6." (2003-2004) *"We're With You on Channel 6." (2004-2005) *"Channel 6. Our Pride is Showing." (2005-2006) *"This is Channel 6." (2006-2007) *"Channel 6. Television You Can Feel." (2007-2008) *"Channel 6. Together." (2008-2009) *"We've Got the Touch. You and Channel 6." (2009-2010) *"Gather Around the Good Stuff on Channel 6." (2010-2011) *"New York is Watching Channel 6." (2011-2012) *"I Love Channel 6." (2012-2013) *"Channel 6. The Network is You." (2013-2014) *"Channel 6 is More than Television." (2014-2015) *"Welcome Home to Channel 6." (2015-2016) *"Channel 6. Always Brighter." (2016-2017) *"Channel 6. TV Made Fresh Daily." (2017-present) Logos WRKO Logo 81-91.png|WRKO's Logo (1981-1991) WRKO_1997.png|WRKO's Logo (1997-2009) WRKO.png|WRKO's Logo (2009-present) Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:Channel 6 Category:RKO Network affiliated stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1930 Category:RKO Holdings